peelfandomcom-20200213-history
13 May 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-05-13 ; Comments *Peel mentions going in a taxi to see Sonic Youth and the Jesus & Mary Chain at Hammersmith from the Top Of The Pops studio and found out that the taxi driver made a soca record with B And B Music records last year called Loverboy under the name of Big Davy, which Peel plays a track called Wood Cutter that was given to him by the taxi driver. *Peel says that Alexandra was impressed with Wanda Jackson's Rock Your Baby, while the track was playing when she and William were helping Peel move records. *The News From Babel track features Robert Wyatt singing. *Peel plays two versions of Rockin' With Rita by Ted Chippington and the Nightingales. *Peel mentions that Danny Wolfe wrote Gene Vincent's 'Gonna Backup Baby', which is one of his all time favourite records by the artist. *Peel mentions that Lonnie Donegan covered Papa Charlie Jackson's Long Gone Lost John, which he plays the original version. Sessions *Nightingales #8. Recorded: 1986-03-18. Broadcast: 26 March 1986 *DCL Locomotive #1. Recorded: 1986-04-20 Tracklisting *Triffids: Branded (LP - Treeless Plain) Hot *White Flag: Festive Shapes (LP - WFO) Starving Missile *2 Live Crew & Ghetto Style: Trow The D. (12" - Trow The D. And Ghetto Bass) Luke Skyywalker *Nightingales: Down In The Dumps (session) *Big Davy: Wood Cutter (LP - Lover Boy) B And B Music *DCL Locomotive: Red (session) *Wanda Jackson: Rock Your Baby (2xLP - Let's Have A Party) Charly *Screaming Blue Messiahs: Just For Fun (LP - Gun-Shy) WEA *News From Babel: Heart Of Stone (Megalopolis) (LP - Letters Home) Rē :(JP: 'If Robert sings it, I play it, one of the very few rules on this programme') *Ted Chippington: Rockin' With Rita (LP - Man In A Suitcase) Vindaloo *Nightingales: Rockin' With Rita (session) *DCL Locomotive: (Walk Under) The Big Sky (session) *Bunk Johnson's Jazz Band: Sometimes My Burden Is Hard To Bear (10" - Bunk Johnson's Jazz Band) Jazztone *Sonic Youth: Star Power (LP - EVOL) Blast First *Ultimate III: Ultimate III Live! (12") N.V. *Jackals Of Fresh Kid: All In A Day (12") Constitution *Arthur Conley: Sweet Soul Music (shared 7" with Wilson Pickett - Sweet Soul Music / Land Of A Thousand Dances) Atlantic *Nightingales: Coincidence (session) *Smiths: Bigmouth Strikes Again (7") Rough Trade *Fats Comet: Free Free (v/a 7" flexi - Unique Mixes From Adrian Sherwood) Hi-Fi *Exhibit B: Who Killed The Smile? (12") Exhibit B *DCL Locomotive: Coast To Coast (session) *Nusrat Fateh Ali Khan: Ali Maula Ali Maula Dam Dam (LP - Best Of Qawwal And Party Volume One) WOMAD *Chesterf!elds: Sweet Revenge (7" - A Guitar In Your Bath EP) Subway Organization *Danny Wolfe: Let's Flat Get It (v/a LP - Let's Flat Get It) Charly *Nightingales: At The End Of The Day (session) *Primal Scream: Crystal Crescent (7") Creation *Celebrity Club Featuring Royal Silk: Girls (Rulin' The World) (12") Sutra *Papa Charlie Jackson: Long Gone Lost John *DCL Locomotive: Night And Day (session) *Super Cat: Cry For The Youth (7") Techniques File ;Name *020A-B0884XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *020A-B0884XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 ;Length *1:00:03 *0:59:52 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B884/1) Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library